Miedo a los Muñecos
by luma guearte
Summary: Yuri se considera totalmente rudo y masculino, pero tiene un pequeño problema que no lo deja en paz desde su niñez y todo por culpa de Víctor, por suerte estaría su novio para ayudarle, o bueno algo parecido a eso. Mención de posible violencia a muñecos y peluches, están advertidos. Otayuri


_**YURI ON ICE no me pertenece.**_

 **Advertencias:** One-shot , relación hombrexhombre, Otayuri.

* * *

 **Miedo a los Muñecos.**

 **One-shot**

Yuri era considerado como una persona de carácter fuerte, valiente y con una lengua demasiado suelta para su edad, sin embargo el sabía que bajo esa capa de super masculinidad que lo rodea se esconde un horrible secreto que desde que tenía dulces seis hasta sus dieciséis años sigue persistiendo y todo por culpa de su primo.

Todo sucedió cuando un joven Victor tuvo que quedarse de niñero del pequeño rubio, sus padres saldrían ese fin de semana de viaje y no podían llevarlo, dejando al peliplatedo a cargo mientras regresaban. Durante su cuidado no hubo ningún inconveniente hasta que cayó la noche y por más que insistiera el mayor en que debía irse a la cama Yuri se negó a hacerlo.

—Los nenes a esta hora deberían estar contando ovejas, anda y obedece.

—No quiero, mañana no hay escuela y mis padres no están, no finjas hacerte el adulto responsable y veamos televisión.

Ante una declaración tan acertada lo dejo pasar por esta vez.

Se sentaron en el enorme sofá con algunas mantas, encendiendo la televisión entre cambio de canal y canal vio un programa curioso, en ella aparecían unos títeres en el que se destacaba una rana deforme verde y una linda cerdita, decidió dejarle ahí con la esperanza de que su acompañante se durmiera viéndola pero a los pocos minutos se percató de los leves temblores y mirada desconfiada que tenían Yuri.

—¿Estas bien?

—¿Qué son esas cosas?

Eso lo sorprendió –son solo muñecos… acaso les tienes miedo.

—Por supuesto que no pero son extraños ¿Cómo unas cosas así pueden moverse como si nada? ¡Eso no es normal!

Estuvo a punto de ponerse a soltar una carcajada y explicarle como funcionaba pero una idea malvadosa surgió de su cerebro –lo se, es extraño ya que nunca se a explicado pero dicen que es gracias a encantamientos – al ver que tenía su total atención siguió – que sirven para darles vida, a veces utilizan el alma de niños para realizar el hechizo. Yuri prométeme que nunca te quedaras solo con un muñeco así, sino robara tu alma, además escuche que una vez que te escoge el muñeco te perseguirá junto con sus amigos hasta tenerte.

Lo dijo con tal seriedad que le creyó —¡¿Cómo me puedo defender?!

Quitando el hecho de los monos poseídos ficticios seguía sin creer que cayera en eso tan fácil, le daría un voto a su favor de que probablemente Yuri no viese ese tipo de cosas al creerse mayor e ignorar los programas infantiles siendo así la primera vez que los veía moverse aparentemente "solos" —Cortándoles la cabeza.

Paso toda la noche inventando historias fantasiosas sobre ello, se divertiría esos días a costa de su primo y antes de que llegaran sus tíos le diría la verdad.

Lamentablemente al día siguiente Yuri se levantó temprano de la cama en donde durmió con su primo, no fue por miedo solo por precaución, y con unas tijeras procedió a decapitar todos los muñecos que tenía, incluyendo peluches pues en su lógica infantil ellos podrían intentar vengar a sus compañeros caídos.

Desde entonces se creó un trauma para Yuri que era en menor grado en la actualidad pero estaba presente.

Por suerte años después se pudo vengar cuando Victor hizo una pijamada con su novio Yuuri en su casa y lo invitaron. Aun siente esa satisfacción en su pecho que nació al presenciar el drama que se armó cuando su primo despertó con su larga melena plateada que le llegaba debajo de su cintura totalmente cortada dejando solo su cabello hasta más arriba de los hombros casi rosando las orejas.

Inmediatamente fue señalado como el culpable y no lo negó, a partir de eso tenía prohibido usar tijeras sin supervisión por los incidentes pasados, es decir la decapitación masiva de muñecos en los últimos años y ahora la próxima cercanía a la calvicie de Victor.

Según su buen amigo internet el tenía "Pupafobia" definido como un persistente, anormal y injustificado miedo a los títeres o a los muñecos.

Estaba seguro que no llegaba a rayar en eso pero bueno.

Malditos titeres, marionetas, muñecos…

Ya sean de tela.

Madera.

Plástico.

Como los "odiaba".

 **( . . . )**

Hoy era su primer aniversario con Yuri, tenía ya planeada una cena en su departamento lo menos cursi posible para que los dos se sintiesen cómodos. Además le compro otro regalo que esperaba le gustase.

Cuando llego se veía esplendido su novio, soltándole un alago que sonrojo al rubio.

—Tú también te vez muy atractivo Beka.

Sonrió en respuesta.

Después de terminar fue Yuri el que dio el primer paso para besarse, cada vez mas y mas acaloradamente.

Otabek lo detuvo antes de seguir, quería darle su obsequio antes de que ambos se perdieran en el momento – Yuri espérame un momento, debo darte algo.

Con vergüenza acepto, el también olvido darle el suyo y cuando fue por el y regreso pudo ver lo que el kazajo tenía entre sus manos.

Era una bolsa de color azul en su mano derecha y en la izquierda… un tigre de peluche.

Amaba a los felinos, pero ahora tendría que poner a prueba su amor por ellos y ugg fue su novio quien se lo daba.

Que difícil situación.

—Gra-graci-ass Bek-ka.

—¿Estas bien Yuri? Te noto pálido.

—Yo… ten tu obsequio.

—Gracias… toma el tuyo… ey Yura te falto el tigre.

—… ¿tienes tijeras?

Esa mirada, sabía que significaba esa mirada que le mandaba el moreno "¿ _Me dirás lo que te pasa o no?"._

Pensándolo detenidamente creyó que no estaría mal contarle, tal vez pueda tener un nuevo aliado en su batalla contra esas cosas. Con nerviosismo empezó a relatarle todo.

El escucho en silencio.

 **( . . . )**

Unos meses después la familia del rubio notaba asombrada como este paseaba a todos lados con su tigre, a tal punto de dormir con el en ocasiones aunque esto último solo lo sabían Yuri y Otabek.

¿Supero su desagrado-miedo a esas cosas?

No.

Simplemente con ayuda de su novio aprendió a aceptar a Lion Pantera Jaguar, como lo nombro después de un tiempo, y comprendió que no todos eran malos, ya no era un niño pequeño al que le robarían el alma. Su novio fue paciente y espero a que el afecto se diera entre su regalo y el, estando presente en esas miradas llenas de desafío que el ruso dirigía ante tal amenaza cuando empezaban las secciones de aceptación siendo un logro cuando fue capaz de cargarlo por al menos dos minutos sin intento de apuñalamiento.

Ahora adoraba a su tigre que estaba para defenderlo.

Y Beka que aun con sus paranoias le seguía queriendo.

Ellos eran los mejores.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Único capítulo, espero les gustase a pesar de que es perdón por mi título tan poco original, me vi tentada a poner pupafobia pero preferí este.

¿De dónde surgió este intento malo de fic cómico? Pues de niña le tenía miedo a esos títeres, por culpa de mi hermana.

¿Alguien más como yo y yurio?

Por favor dejen un comentario para saber si fue de su agrado.

Tengan una linda noche. Nos vemos.


End file.
